


We Built This City

by StarLove18



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alien Planet, Alliances, Blood and Injury, Broken Families, Cousins, Desire, F/M, Gen, Ideology, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rescue Missions, Resentment, Resurrection, Second Chances, Swearing, Teamwork, Undercover Missions, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLove18/pseuds/StarLove18
Summary: After giving his cousin a second chance to live, some debts must be paid in full. T'Challa has to make up for his late father’s foul mistake. When troubles arise outside of Wakanda, N'Jadaka drags T'Challa along. Family bonds? Yes, but ideologies will always be at war, and that’s the beauty of it all.





	We Built This City

~*~*~*~

T'Challa hangs up. Erik snapped, “What in the entire fuck?”

T'Challa then peers through the window, gives a salute, then heads to the exit his anarchic cousin was unfamiliar with. Meanwhile, the phone rings over and over again. Erik shouts into the receiver, “So you wanna play hide and seek, huh? Enough of that bullshit! I’m not into anything bad right now, yet there you go! Be like that. Get a got damn cellular phone for once! Looks like some royalty cannot keep up with the times - am I right? Fuck you!” He slams (ahem, rips) the receiver from the payphone and storms into the restaurant through the window where T'Challa was earlier.

Never make assumptions in life. Erik Killmonger had recently discovered that Ulysses Klaue was resurrected. That, was his number one reason for the call. Perhaps contacting Shuri would’ve been the better choice. Seriously. His pent up frustration enabled him to replay his favourite song.

Kill the colonizer…

Ha! What a piece of cake. Once he’s through, he’ll tell the others how the vibranium is safe, and what a total coward his cousin is.

Yes, he can smell victory. The throne will be his, and his alone… But first, he has to kill Klaue.

“Where are you?” He asked calmly as he spoke into the receiver of the yellow phone. “Aah, don’t worry. I’ll be there.” He snerked upon hanging up. What a fool! Old habits died hard, that’s for certain. Klaue wasn’t as smart as he’d thought, and Erik was glad to use that advantage. He picked up the phone again and called Shuri.

“Hello,” a small voice spoke.

“Yo, tell your brother to quit being a coward! On a serious note, protect the vibranium at all costs. Klaue is alive again, and even I don’t know how that shit happened.”

Little did Erik realize that T'Challa stood near the exit door, listening in. “I’m already on it,” he said, “and I’m not cowardly. Learn to take a joke.”

Instead of waiting, he proceeded to hunt down Klaue. Why was he alive again, right here in Oakland? At least Erik was on the phone with Shuri, who had an amazing ability to calm his nerves. However, protecting the vibranium was the only thing that mattered. He didn’t believe in brutalizing anyone, ever, but knowing Erik’s vile tendencies, he’d want a piece of the pie.

Just like those random children in the playground who discussed the Alliance dynamics of Goku and Vegeta on Planet Namek. It made perfect sense. Erik was the Vegeta who prided on getting stronger, killing all his adversaries without question, and reaping the rewards. He stopped midstep in the middle of the road. Truth be told, he had to work with Erik and compromise some of his father’s beliefs. Healing N'Jadaka was the right thing to do back then, and this same young man who had tried to kill him had the heart of a true warrior. Within his rights. Might as well hunt down their enemy together.

Who resurrected Klaue?

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This is a "Fix it/What if" story type. The idea initially started with a silly phone call prompt, but because of my angst bunny, silliness of any kind will be read between the lines.
> 
> 2) The first chapter will look like this, but upcoming chapters will jump to the closing scenes from the movie and build up from there. Consider this a teaser, since other projects have priority.
> 
> 3) Erik still resents T'Challa right now. On another note, did anybody catch the DragonBall Z references? 
> 
> More to come!


End file.
